Twisting Pages : Book 1
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: What happens when two Harry Potter fans find them self in the Harry Potter universe, what twists will they make. OC/OC. First book in the series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just the people you don't recognise from the Harry Potter university**

**Prologe**

A 17 year-old couple by the names of Ben Danner and Jena Davers were in a room with their favorite book series Harry Potter. All seven books plus Beatle the Bard were on the floor in a circle formation. Ben and Jena knew that there was no magic in their would, but Ben believed each book written creates another reality or dimension Jena agreed. So they believed that the Harry Potter books were real in another universe. Right now Ben and Jena were trying to open a portal to the Harry Potter universe. Ben and Jena sat down in the middle of the circle of books and started meditating thinking of the books. Ben and Jena were saying simultaneously "books of magic we believe, help us make a portal to the world you describe." They chanted this three more times and suddenly a whirlpool appeared an took Ben, Jena, and the eight books with them.

**please read and review**


	2. Chapter 1 Arival and Issues

**Author's note : I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Arival and Issues**

Ben found him self falling out of the sky towards Kings Cross and. Ben while he was falling was thinking ' what spell did Dumbledore use in book 3 to save Harry, I got it.' Then he pointed to him self and said "Aresto momentum." By miracle the spell worked and caused Ben's fall to slow down enough to land Ben on his feet safely. Ben then went to go find a news paper to read the date. The date was September 1st 1991. Then Ben took out his cellphone and sent the date as a text to Jena.

Jena on the other hand was falling towards a building that she recognized as the Burrow A red headed women came out of the house with five out of her seven children and saw Jena falling and she took out her wand and said "Aresto momentum" slowing Jena's fall so Jena could safely land. The woman said "who are you and, where did you come from." Jena then said "oh crap I made the Weaslys late" and thought 'I need to tell Ben.' Then she ran off. When she was sure that now one was around she took out her cellphone and saw that Ben sent her the date. Jena then sent Ben a text saying that she made the weasleys a little late and he had to make sure Harry Potter got on the train to Hogwarts.

**I don't know if I spelt the spell wrong or not.**

**Read and review**


	3. Chapter 2 Mistake Fixed?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the names you do not recognise.**

**Chapter 2**

**Mistake Fixed?**

Ben then realizing what he needed to do ran into the station looking around for a boy with black unruly hair and green eyes behind glasses. Ben spotted Harry. Then he started walking over to him but while he was walking he saw a 11 year old girl that he was sure that wasn't in the books. The girl's light brown hair was down and she was a little taller than Harry. The girl walked over to Harry and spoke "Harry right, I'm guessing you need help to get on the platform, you just have to walk through the barrier between 9 and 10, by the way I'm Sally, Sally Danner." Ben was shocked so much that he yelled "DANNER." Then he looked back and Harry and Sally were gone. Then Ben turned around he saw the redheaded weaslys with a 17 year old woman with black raven like hair, which happened to be his girlfriend Jena. When their eyes met Ben said "Jena" and Jena said "Ben." They said each other's name in a whisper, because they want to make sure if they could use their real names or that they had to come up with fake names. Jena and Ben followed the Weaselys onto the platform. Ben and Jena heard the train whistle and followed the twins and the other Weasleys onto the train and asked Gred and Forged if they could help a certain boy with his luggage and pointed them into the direction where Harry was sure to be. Then Ben and Jena went to go find Neville and make sure he would ask Hermione for help to find his lost toad. Ben and Jena then quickly got off the train and back to the platform and saw and Ginny were still there. Mrs. Weasley then said "who are you two." Ben then said " sorry about that, I'm Theron Star, and this is by girl friend Bella Stones." Then Jena mouthed to Ben "Bella." Ben mouthed back "later." then said "call me Molly dear." Ginny then said "Mum you know these two." Molly then said "no dear" and turned to Ben and Jena and Ben said "you're wondering how" then Jena continued "we know who you are, let's just say we have our sources." Molly then said "We better get back, come over for tea some time you two" then she and Ginny left the station and went back to the Burrow.

Jena and Ben went back into the muggle world and went to find some place where no one could see them. Jena then said "so you fixed it and got Harry on the train." Ben then said "no and yes." Then Ben said "no that I didn't fix it but when I was about to I saw this eleven year old girl" and Ben explained to Jena all about Sally Danner. Jena then said "that's impossible your the only one with the last name Danner.

**Author's Note : who is Sally Danner**

**Read and review.**


End file.
